Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and applications. Many of these services and applications depend on user input and interaction through traditional means such as touch screens, keyboards, etc. However, as the complexity and variety of input types and interactions increase, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to providing intuitive user interfaces to services and applications via device components that are familiar or readily available to end users.